Signal transfer, as it pertains to this disclosure, is a method of conveying a signal from one transmission line to another without contact. This occurs through the emission of an energetic medium such as an electromagnetic field, infrared light, or ultrasound. Utilizing one of these energetic mediums, the transfer of a signal relies on the pairing of an emission device and a collection device. In the case of infrared light, the emission device would be an infrared light emitting diode and a collection device would be an infrared phototransistor. In another type of signal transfer, the electromagnetic fields are created between wire coils. With electromagnetic fields, the coils can act as either the emission or collection device.
In producing audio and video special effects, it is often necessary to redirect the signal path to include additional effects or exclude certain effects. In the case of live instrumental performances, it is necessary to switch between audio effects quickly without disconnecting any support equipment. The signal switching devices that currently exist require either a high degree of dexterity not usually afforded in the midst of a performance or are usually capable of only handling two signal sources. It is desirable to provide an arrangement which will switch between a plurality of signal sources in fractions of a second.